Summer Act
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll GS ll 1SHOT] - Semuanya berawal dari hari itu. MinSeok pulang dari restoran tempatnya bekerja seperti biasa. Semua terlihat biasa, sampai pemuda itu datang dan mengaku sebagai suaminya. "Kau cantik, MinSeok. Sayang, dadamu rata."/XiuHan's marriage life? ll (LuMin/XiuHan)


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

**S**emuanya berawal dari hari itu….

MinSeok pulang dari restoran tempatnya bekerja seperti biasa. Melalui stasiun dan menaiki kereta seperti biasa.

Semua terlihat biasa, sampai seseorang—yang entah bagaimana caranya—ada di dalam apartemennya.

Menunggunya dan mengatakan kalimat yang sontak membuat _obsidian_-nya membulat tak percaya ketika MinSeok bertanya.

"Eh, kau—"

"Aku LuHan. Suamimu! Aku datang untuk mengunjungi istriku," jawab LuHan _innocent_.

"Su-suami? Apa maksudmu? Maksudku, ba-bagaimana bisa?"

_Ya, bagaimana bisa?_

MinSeok bahkan masih SMA dan tolong garis bawahi ini: MinSeok tidak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki yang tidak diketahui bagaimana bisa masuk apartemennya berkata dengan santainya bahwa 'dia suaminya'?!

Merasa bahwa mungkin dia tadi tak sengaja minum terlalu banyak _wine_ di tempatnya bekerja membuat MinSeok memilih tak peduli, dan langsung menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Mengabaikan lelaki aneh itu, dan berharap ketika ia bangun besok itu hanya mimpi. _Yeah, mimpi yang indah MinSeok._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai esok harinya saat MinSeok terbangun ia masih melihat lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tengah menikmati _ramyeon_ instan di dapurnya.

MinSeok juga akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak minum _wine_ saat bekerja, itu artinya ia tidak mabuk.

Dan ya, lelaki ini. Lelaki ini memang ada!

Lengkap dengan sepasang cincin emas yang salah satunya melingkar di jari manisnya sebagai bukti bahwa ia adalah suami sah dari Kim MinSeok.

Namun MinSeok memilih tak percaya begitu saja pada cerita aneh ini.

Oh ayolah, adakah yang percaya begitu saja pada lelaki yang tiba-tiba ada di apartemenmu, membuat _ramyeon_ di dapurmu dan mengatakan kalau dia suamimu?

Bahkan menunggumu semalaman hanya untuk menegaskan hal itu.

Oke, lelaki itu–yang katanya—suaminya memang tidak jelek. Kelewat tampan malah dengan rambut _copper _dan mata sewarna lelehan karamel. Bahkan dilihat dari gayanya, pakaiannya, dan semuanya dia terlihat sangat tampan dan menarik.

Tu-tunggu apa itu maksud dari kata 'semuanya'?

Oke lupakan!

Kembali ke awal, intinya dia memang memesona.

Dan MinSeok memang keras kepala!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu dengan 'jadi'?" Seorang gadis berambut sewarna kayu oak yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya, bercakap tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi kau harus mematuhi perintahku," jawab lawan bicaranya, lelaki tampan berambut _copper_ yang tengah menikmati _ramyeon_-nya dengan mata yang juga tak lepas dari _cup ramyeon_ di depannya. "Langsung pulang! Tak ada minum-minum atau jalan-jalan!"

Decihan keras dilontarkan sang gadis yang mustahil tidak bisa didengar oleh lelaki itu. Namun, lelaki itu memilih mengabaikannya.

"Aku masih SMA, kalau kau lupa! Aku ingin bermain dengan teman-temanku pulang sekolah nanti. Hal itu biasa kami lakukan, sebelum aku bekerja ke restoran." Gadis itu berdiri dan menatap lelaki itu tajam. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!"

Perlahan, lelaki itu meletakkan _ramyeon_-nya dan membalas tatapan _obsidian_ sang gadis, "Aku suamimu, kalau kau lupa!" Sebentuk senyum jahil terukir di wajah tampannya. "Aku berhak mengaturmu, Nyonya Lu!"

"Kau bercanda! Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal!" Gadis itu mendengus, dan memilih berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan lelaki itu, seraya berkata, "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Nyonya Lu'. Aku bermarga 'Kim' kalau kau lupa!".

Sang gadis sudah memegang kenop pintu ketika kemudian dia berbalik dan berhenti sejenak untuk menatap lelaki itu tajam. "_Dan-jangan-sentuh-barang-barangku!_" ucapnya disertai penekanan penuh pada setiap kata-katanya. Setelah melempar _deathglare_ untuk terakhir kalinya, sosok itu segera melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka pintu.

Meninggalkan si lelaki yang terbengong mendengar kata-kata si gadis.

"Hei! Kau tidak mau berangkat bersama denganku?" teriak sang lelaki. "Kau juga tidak ingin menciumku dulu?"

"Tidak, Mesum!" teriak sang gadis kasar di luar kamar. "Masih banyak meja di situ!"

"Meja? Apa maksudnya aku… harus mencium meja…?" Si lelaki hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca surat kabar seraya memakan _ramyeon_-nya.

Benar-benar romantisme suami istri yang menarik. Su-suami istri?

Ya, mereka—wanita dan lelaki itu—adalah MinSeok dan LuHan, pasangan yang 'baru saja' menikah.

Berharap sajalah tidak ada hal yang lebih aneh dari ini, seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarmu dan mengaku sebagai suamimu.

Apakah dunia sudah gila?

Oh, mungkin saja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis yang mengenakan _blazer_ merah khas seragam _Xoxo High_ _School_ terlihat tengah melintas halaman XHS sambil mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah hari terakhir yang diberikan oleh Tuan Lee?" ucap salah satu di antara mereka, seorang gadis yang menyandang marga Byun di namanya.

"Yep. Tuan Lee bilang aku tidak boleh bekerja di tempatnya lagi kalau hari ini aku terlambat," ucap gadis kedua yang tak lain adalah MinSeok.

"Hah, padahal JinRi mau mengajak kita ke _café_ baru di daerah MyeongDong." Byun BaekHyun melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, pekerjaan itu satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan hidup," sesal MinSeok, matanya mendadak menemukan pemandangan menarik.

"Hei, lihat itu!" BaekHyun melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti.

"Apa?" MinSeok yang berada di sampingnya ikut berhenti.

"Kris…" bisik BaekHyun pelan. "Dan ia berjalan ke arah kita!"

MinSeok memicingkan matanya, dan ya, BaekHyun benar. MinSeok melihat Kris Wu sang pangeran sekolah berjalan ke arahnya. Mata yang sehitam _black hole_ itu tengah memandang lurus ke arah mereka, MinSeok lebih tepatnya.

"Sepertinya dia ingin menemuimu, MinSeok," bisik BaekHyun seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah MinSeok.

Mendadak _background_ bunga-bunga berjatuhan yang biasanya ada dalam komik _shoujo_ muncul di sekitar mereka.

Jantung MinSeok berdegup lebih kencang.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, MinSeok tergila-gila pada _Prince Ice_ itu. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Kris Wu itu keren?

Dengan wajah tampan nan mulus bak model iklan _BB cream_.

Otak yang tidak diragukan lagi kejeniusannya.

Dan alis model _angry bird_ yang menjadi _trademark_-nya. Oke, kalimat terakhir itu memang aneh.

Tapi, Kris Wu itu memang keren. Lupakan ia yang mendapat peran antagonis dalam telenovela yang dibintanginya. _Toh_ itu cuma akting.

Bagi MinSeok, ia tetap sang Pangeran.

Dan kini sang pangeran sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan lurus yang memandang tepat ke dadanya.

Tunggu! Da-dadanya?

MinSeok menatap lelaki itu yang kini telah ada di dekatnya. Dan pandangan laki-laki itu lurus ke arah dadanya. Sekali lagi, _dada_nya!

"Kau lupa mengancingkan bajumu. Kurasa kancing yang terbuka bukan _mode_, MinSeok."

'Jegleer'

_Background_ bunga bangkai menghilang, mendadak berganti dengan batu-batu yang berjatuhan entah darimana, disusul dengan petir yang menyambar.

Dan sang tokoh utama, Kim MinSeok menunduk.

Malu untuk mengangkat mukanya.

Sementara sang pangeran yang telah menjadi tersangka dalam perusakan _background_ kembali berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dengan diiringi senyuman sinis di wajah tampannya.

Oh, kenapa ia harus mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Huwa BaekHyun~" teriak MinSeok kencang.

"Hei! Hei, MinSeok kau kenapa?" BaekHyun menggoncangkan tubuh MinSeok yang segera membuka matanya. "Kau sakit? Teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Hah?" MinSeok cengo menatap BaekHyun yang juga sedang menatapnya seperti melihat hantu. "Kris? Mana Kris?"

"Kris?" BaekHyun tak mengerti.

"Iya! Kris. Kris Wu. Di mana dia?" teriak MinSeok histeris.

"Dia sedang bermain basket. Lihat!" BaekHyun menunjuk sosok yang sibuk men-_dribble _bola di lapangan.

"Hah? Apakah dia ke sini? Bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

"Hah?" kali ini BaekHyun yang cengo. "Dengar, Seokie. Kris tidak pernah ke sini, daritadi dia bermain basket."

"Hah?"

Dan rasanya BaekHyun ingin sekali menyumpal MinSeok yang mendadak menderita 'Hah-hah syndrome'.

"Ja-jadi, Kris tidak pernah ke sini?"

_Poor_, MinSeok.

MinSeok melihat bajunya. Dan menemukan kancing bajunya telah terkancing sempurna.

Kenapa dia sampai bisa berpikir seaneh ini tentang Kris.

Mana mungkin seorang Kris Wu semesum itu dengan sempat-sempatnya mengurusi kancing baju gadis.

"Huwaaaa!" Dan teriakan MinSeok pun memecah halaman XHS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau! Kenapa masih di sini?"

MinSeok menatap laki-laki yang tengah duduk di depan TV di apartemennya tajam.

Ia baru pulang sekolah dan menemukan Rusa Mesum yang katanya 'suami'nya masih duduk di dalam apartemennya.

MinSeok mulai marah-marah.

Sementara lelaki itu hanya merespon dengan cengiran.

"Aku suamimu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ada di apartemen istriku!"

'Buag'

Sebuah bantal melayang ke kepala LuHan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan alasan konyol itu," teriak MinSeok dari depan pintu kamarnya tanpa menyadari ia hanya memakai jubah mandi yang pendek sekali.

LuHan mencibir. Matanya melirik MinSeok yang tengah berkacak pinggang di pintu kamar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali dengan penampilan itu, MinSeokie!" ucap LuHan santai, sebuah senyum mesum tersungging di bibirnya.

MinSeok mendelik.

"Apa—Kyaaa!"

'Brak'

MinSeok tersadar dan segera membanting pintu kamarnya cepat.

Sementara LuHan hanya terkikik geli di depan televisi.

"Kau cantik, MinSeok! Aku tidak bohong. Tapi, sayang dadamu rata," teriak LuHan lagi yang disambut lemparan bantal kedua dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya LuHan yang dipaksa MinSeok keluar dari apartemen.

"Aku harus bekerja," jawab MinSeok singkat.

"Lalu kenapa aku juga harus pergi?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu di apartemenku. Keselamatan barang-barangku terancam," ucap MinSeok seraya mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Hei. Aku suamimu, bukan pencuri," teriak LuHan tidak terima.

"Tapi, tampangmu mirip pencuri," jawab MinSeok _innocent_.

Kalimat itu sontak membuat perempatan muncul di pelipis LuHan.

Ia menarik bahu MinSeok dan memaksa gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dua wajah itu bertemu. Rona menjalar samar di pipi MinSeok saat menyadari bahwa jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau gadis aneh. Lihat wajahku dengan jelas. Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari Pangeran Kodok," ucap LuHan narsis.

MinSeok menatap LuHan sembari tersenyum geli.

"Jelas lebih tampan karena kau kodoknya!"

"Hei, aku—."

"MinSeok-_noona_!" sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan perdebatan maha tidak penting itu dan menoleh.

"A-ah, JongIn!" MinSeok menatap JongIn gugup.

Lelaki berambut perak yang tengah berdiri di pintu kamar sebelah kamar MinSeok adalah Kim JongIn tetangganya.

"Siapa bocah ini, _Noona_?" tanya JongIn seraya menatap LuHan dingin.

"Hei, aku bukan bocah! Aku adalah su—"

"—SungAh! Ya, ini Kim SungAh. Sepupuku," potong MinSeok cepat.

LuHan memandang MinSeok tak percaya. SungAh? Yang benar saja!

"Hei, nama—Aduh! Hei—HMfpp—"

MinSeok membekap mulut LuHan seraya menginjak kaki LuHan keras-keras.

"Kau lihat 'kan, dia manis seperti wanita. Karena itu bibi memberinya nama SungAh." MinSeok tersenyum malaikat.

LuHan? Meringis setan di balik tangan MinSeok.

Sementara JongIn hanya menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Nah, JongIn kami pergi dulu," ucap MinSeok seraya menarik LuHan kasar, meninggalkan JongIn yang hanya terbengong di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Huft, hampir saja." MinSeok mengelus dadanya lega setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari apartemen.

Kini kedua sejoli itu tengah berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja?" tanya LuHan yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jujur? Yang benar saja! Aku masih SMA, Bodoh! Dan aku juga tak pernah merasa menikah denganmu!" ucap MinSeok berapi-api.

"Tapi kau istriku!" bantah LuHan tak mau kalah.

"Istri? Dalam mimpimu!"

"Tapi aku sudah menunjukkan bukti padamu!"

"Masa bodoh! Yang pasti setelah ini, kau harus pergi dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah mesum dari orang yang mengaku sebagai su—"

"MinSeok?"

Deg. _Siapa lagi kali ini?_

Perkataan MinSeok terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

MinSeok menoleh dan memukan sahabatnya, BaekHyun.

"B-BaekHyun… Hai," sapa MinSeok gugup.

"Jadi… ini alasanmu menolak ajakan kami. Kau sibuk kencan dengan mahluk ini?" ucap BaekHyun horor.

"Hei, hei tu-tunggu dulu!" ucap MinSeok gugup. "Di-dia sepupu JongIn. Dia sepupunya yang baru datang dari Cina dan JongIn menyuruhku mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"JongIn? Bukankah kau harus bekerja?" BaekHyun yang telah mengenal JongIn masih bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Iya, BaekHyun, sekalian aku berangkat bekerja. Benar 'kan, LuHan?" MinSeok memandang LuHan dengan tatapan 'bilang iya, atau kupukul kau'.

LuHan membalas tatapan itu, seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak takut'.

"Iya, aku adalah sepupu JongIn dan aku akan berjalan-jalan dengan MinSeok-_noona_." LuHan merengkuh pinggang MinSeok erat. Pemuda itu mengambil kesempatan untuk sedikit menunduk dan meniup perpotongan leher MinSeok pelan. Mengabaikan MinSeok yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

BaekHyun tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang." BaekHyun pergi diiringi kedipan genit. Dia percaya saja, karena ada _wine_ mahal yang menunggunya di _café_ sana daripada melayani dua makhluk ini.

MinSeok meringis kesal.

"Kau! Pergi dariku!"

'Duag'

MinSeok memukul perut LuHan keras setelah BaekHyun menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali. Huh, ini pasti gara-gara kau, Rusa Mesum!" omel MinSeok pada sosok yang tengah berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Kenapa aku? Bukannya kau selalu sial?" ejek sosok tampan itu tanpa takut dijadikan _bulgogi_ oleh MinSeok.

"Arghh~ ini gara-gara kau! Lagipula, kau itu siapa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja suamimu! Hm, aku lihat wajahku kelewat keren tuh. Kau cocok jadi istriku. Lihat deh, kita jadi seperti pasangan _Cleopatra_ dan—"

"Rusa!" sambung MinSeok cepat.

LuHan cemberut.

Melihat itu MinSeok cekikikan. LuHan yang melihat tawa itu entah kenapa melepas wajah cemberutnya.

Sebuah rasa aneh menyelinap saat melihat gadis itu tertawa.

Rasa aneh yang membuat pipi berkulit _pale_ itu bersemu merah.

Namun mendadak MinSeok berhenti tertawa karena teringat sesuatu.

"Arggg~ aku bisa ketinggalan kereta. Bodoh. Kenapa sih aku harus meladenimu." MinSeok mendadak tersadar dan segera berlari ke stasiun yang berada sekitar seratus meter di depannya.

"Hei, MinSeok! Tunggu!" teriak LuHan. Ia berusaha mengejar MinSeok yang telah melesat di depannya.

MinSeok pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus saja berlari. Meninggalkan LuHan yang mengejarnya dan membuat adegan mereka seperti adegan yang biasanya ada dalam film Bollywood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu! Ini salahmu, _LuHan Pabbo _teriakan keras seorang gadis terdengar bersaing dengan suara bising di stasiun Seoul. Beberapa pasang mata sesekali memandang pasangan yang sedang beradegan 'romantis' itu.

Namun setelah mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ dari Kim MinSeok mereka memilih bersikap seolah tak melihat dua manusia itu.

Ya, pemilik suara itu tak lain adalah Kim MinSeok, yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang di depan seorang pemuda _copper_ yang hanya memandang MinSeok dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Aku jadi ketinggalan kereta, kau tahu?"

"Kita 'kan bisa menunggu kereta berikutnya, MinSeok_."_

"Kau bisa menunggu tapi aku tidak! Tuan Lee tidak akan memaafkanku kali ini. Sial. Sial. Sialllll!"

MinSeok berbalik dan bersedekap kesal. Percuma marah-marah pada LuHan, kereta itu sudah tak akan kembali. Dan ia tetap harus menunggu kereta berikutnya.

"MinSeok … kau marah?"

Tuhan, ingin rasanya MinSeok memukul sosok di belakangnya. Kalau MinSeok tidak marah, lalu apa maksud dari omelan berbonus teriakan yang MinSeok lakukan tadi?

Rayuan? Pujian?

Ucapan terima kasih? Ya, terima kasih karena LuHan telah merusak harinya seharian ini.

Ck!

"MinSeok, maaf ya…" ucap LuHan dengan intonasi memelas.

MinSeok bergeming dan pura-pura tak mendengar.

"MinSeok. Jawab dong. Aku 'kan tidak bicara dengan batu."

Dan gadis itu tetap anteng menatap rel kereta listrik di depannya.

Uh, LuHan serasa frustasi. Heran.

Apa ini gadis turunan batu?

Turunan monster sih iya. Teringat berapa banyak siksaan yang LuHan dapat dari gadis _berdada rata_ ini.

Tapi, daripada diabaikan seperti bicara dengan patung begini sih, mending diomeli tadi.

Mendadak wajah itu bersinar terang, bak disinari bola lampu hemat _energi__._

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur, jemarinya menunjuk kaki MinSeok.

"Eh, ada uang di dekat kakimu, MinSeok! _Dollar_ tuh!" ucap LuHan ribut.

Spontan MinSeok menyingkirkan kakinya sembari menunduk.

"Mana?" tanyanya ikutan ribut.

"Yee… giliran uang, ribut. Kenaaa kau." LuHan nyengir.

"Sialan!" umpat wajah cantik itu kesal. "Tidak lucu, Bodoh!"

"Hehehe biarin. Aku tidak melucu kok." LuHan mencibir cuek.

Gadis cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya. Lalu beranjak naik kereta yang baru saja berhenti di depannya.

Langkahnya cepat melompat ke dalam kereta.

LuHan segera mengikuti dan menjajari gadis itu.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam. Terserah kau mau di mana. Yang pasti aku tidak ingin melihat wajah mesummu itu di sekitarku saat aku bekerja."

LuHan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal mendengar petuah gadis di depannya yang seolah mengatakan, 'LuHan jangan jajan sembarangan'.

"Iya-iya," jawab LuHan akhirnya.

MinSeok tak berbicara lagi dan segera pergi menuju pintu belakang. Ia tahu, ia sudah terlambat. Tapi ia berharap Tuan Lee masih mau berbaik hati padanya.

Sementara LuHan segera memasuki berjalan untuk memasuki restoran di depannya lewat pintu depan tentunya. Ia bermaksud menunggu MinSeok di dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LuHan baru saja ingin menikmati secangkir _espresso_nya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang…"

LuHan mendongak dan menemukan sosok MinSeok tengah menatapnya.

"Ada ap—"

"Ayo pulang, Bodoh!"

MinSeok memaksa LuHan berdiri dan menyeretnya.

"Hei!"

Bukannya menjawab MinSeok justru semakin kencang menyeret LuHan meninggalkan restoran dan pemandangan dari orang-orang yang tengah berada di dalamnya.

"MinSeok! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya LuHan ketika mereka telah sampai di luar.

MinSeok menyentakkan tangan LuHan kasar dan menunduk.

"Hei. Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, LuHan justru mendengar isakan lirih dari gadis itu.

"MinSeok…?"

LuHan berdiri di depan gadis itu dan menopangkan tangannya di lutut.

"Ada apa?"

"Gara-gara kau!" MinSeok mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap LuHan tajam. Terlihat air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku?" LuHan meluruskan tubuhnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Gara-gara kau, Bodoh. Aku dipecat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

LuHan berjalan seraya sesekali melirik sosok cantik yang kini terkulai di bahunya. Sepulang dari restoran tempat MinSeok bekerja, gadis itu memaksa LuHan untuk mengajaknya minum. MinSeok yang kesal karena baru saja dipecat beralasan ingin menenangkan diri. Awalnya LuHan menolak, tapi MinSeok mengancam bahwa tangisnya tak akan berhenti jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. LuHan mengalah. Setelah membayar beberapa botol cairan fermentasi yang MinSeok habiskan, LuHan pun terpaksa menggendong gadis yang tengah tertidur itu pulang. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menelepon supir atau memanggil taksi. Tapi, LuHan memilih menggendong MinSeok pulang.

Ia tidak berpikir apa-apa. Hanya saja ia merasa semua ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Malam mengelam, suasana jalan yang mereka lalui semakin sepi. Langit hanya membiarkan bintangnya sedikit muncul untuk menghias malam. Dan senyum—_senyum cerah tak juga lepas dari bibir LuHan._

_**...**_

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

_**(© AL, 2009)**_


End file.
